Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master
Homebrew Reference Book: New Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Jedi, Mara Jade After the Battle of Endor, Luke Skywalker was kept very busy for the next few years, at first serving as a general in The New Republic at Bakura and Mindor, then retiring his commission and working on honing his skills as a Jedi Knight. Luke is tested frequently, by temptation from the reborn Emperor Palpatine, to confrontation by the military genius and power of Grand Admiral Thrawn. He is attacked and reluctantly allied by Mara Jade, and encounters the enigmatic Witches of Dathomir. In time, Luke realizes he needs to heed the advice given to him years ago by Master Yoda: "Pass on what you have learned." With permission from the New Republic government, Luke establishes the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4. With the existing buildings of the ancient Massassi Temples, he builds his New Order of Jedi Knights. He then goes out to find new students, finding them from all walks of life. Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master Encounters At this point in his career, Luke is an experienced and well-trained Jedi Knight. He is at the beginning of his tenure as a Jedi Master. Not fully sure how to train his students in the classical way without the resources of the original Jedi Order, he devises new methods which make it easier for him to handle many students at once. Luke is a humble master, and is willing to take counsel from any source to help rebuild The Jedi to its former glory. He is willing to do what it takes to do the right thing, and knows his limits when it comes to facing The Dark Side of The Force. Though aged by the trials he's faced over the years, there is still the trace of the farmboy from Tatooine, filled with wonder at the mysteries of the universe. Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master Statistics (CL 15) Medium Human Scout 1/Jedi 7/Ace Pilot 2/Jedi Knight 4/Jedi Master 1 Destiny Points: 4; Force Points: 12, Strong in the Force; Dark Side Score: 3 Initiative: '+15; '''Senses: 'Perception: +14 'Languages: '''Basic, Binary, Huttese Defenses Reflex Defense: 32 (Flat-Footed: 29), Fortitude Defense: 31, Will Defense: 30; 'Block, Deflect, Elusive Dogfighter, [[Evasion|'Evasion']], Vehicular Combat, Vehicle Dodge (+1) Hit Points: 141, Damage Threshold: 31; Shake It Off Immune: 'Fear effects Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +18 (2d8+13) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +13 (2d8+13) and Lightsaber +13 (2d8+13) with Double Attack 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +16 (3d6+7) '''Base Attack Bonus: +13, Grab: '''+16 '''Attack Options: Djem So, Double Attack (Lightsabers), Melee Defense, Severing Strike, Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Redirect Shot, Serenity Force Power Suite (Use the Force +19): ''Farseeing, ''Force Grip, Mind Trick, Rebuke, Surge Force Techniques: 'Force Point Recovery, Improved Move Light Object Base Stats '''Abilities: 'Strength 14, Dexterity 17, Constitution 14, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 14, Charisma 16 '''Talents: Block, Deflect, Djem So, Elusive Dogfighter, Evasion, Force Pilot, Redirect Shot, Severing Strike, Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers) Feats: 'Double Attack (Lightsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Melee Defense, Shake It Off, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Strong in the Force, Vehicular Combat, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Endurance +14, Initiative +15, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +14, Mechanics +14, Perception +15, Survival +15, Stealth +15, Use the Force +19 (May substitute for Pilot checks) Possessions: Flight Suit (+1 Fortitude), Lightsaber (Self-Built), Blaster Pistol, Cybernetic Prosthesis (Right Arm), Utility Belt (Standard), Jedi Robes Heroic Traits Destiny Fulfilled (Redemption): Luke Skywalker has fulfilled his Destiny by redeeming Darth Vader, bringing balance to The Force. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Humans